


【授权翻译】Sings the Streets a Serenade

by FJE, Lorentz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jared brings him coffee, Jensen Plays Guitar, M/M, Shower Sex, Street Musician
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJE/pseuds/FJE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorentz/pseuds/Lorentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个英俊的男人开始为Jared唱起情歌，可是Jared不知道该如何回应，除了送他咖啡。<br/>译者：Lorentz<br/>代发：FJE</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Sings the Streets a Serenade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sings the Streets a Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654024) by [deirdre_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/pseuds/deirdre_c). 



 

  男人出现的那天，Jared像往常一样匆忙。

  从咖啡店准时下班似乎是件不可能的事，这意味着Jared早晨基本都要冲刺到学校上他的EECS111（一种编程语言）课程。然而自从一个新来的街头音乐家在某个星期一突然出现后，Jared就再也不能把他从视野里抹去了：代表性的木吉他，皮夹克，打开来以便收小费的吉他盒。

  城市里的街头艺人总是来了又走了，变幻莫测。

  但Jared加速度经过他身旁时，他捕捉到了一点零星的歌声，如蜂蜜般柔滑的嗓音，伴随着充满层次感的轻快弹奏。

  _慢点，你跑得太快啦。你得让晨光停留地更久些啊。_

Jared几乎能听出藏在歌声背后的笑声，带着善意的逗弄。被诱惑的他想回头看看，那个人是不是在看着他，对他唱歌。但相反，他止住自己的想象，埋头快步走向工程学院。

~~~~~

  次日清晨，Jared在十点半之前都没有课。所以他可以悠闲地踱过去。走近那个吉他手昨天在的地方时，他有意放慢了脚步，好吧，那只是因为有一大群人偏偏堵住了这里的人行通道。

  又是那个男人。他正在用某个复杂的乐器弹奏一首古典吉他曲，手指在琴弦上快速滑动。围观的人们时不时发出低语，并对他的演奏报以掌声。那说明他弹得真的很棒，Jared想。 

  他很感激自己的身高能让他在围观群众中获得一个很好的视觉角度。终于看真切时，Jared猛地吸了口气，这个男人太英俊，不，不只是英俊，他简直帅呆了。他一定是模特，或是演出间隙来体验下层社会生活的演员。他的相貌就如同罗马硬币上的塑像般完美，头发恰到好处地蓬乱着，下巴上的胡渣在阳光下闪着赤褐色的光，露出牙齿的慵懒笑容像是在说： _我不在乎钱，我只想到处逛逛，就你和我，两个人。_

  Jared感觉自己像是歪心狼Coyote（出自动画片《Fast and Furry-ous》，狡猾的Coyote（歪心狼）一心想要吃掉机智的Roadrunner（BB鸟），为此与之展开了一系列的斗智斗勇）。有那么一分钟他还站在坚实的地面上，下一刻他的胃就沉了下去，而他的身体也在稀薄的空气中下坠。（Coyote为了追Roadrunner总会先拼命地往悬崖外跑，离开悬崖很远之后才发现自己已经踏空，然后掉下去）

  就在这时，吉他手四处张望着，与他的目光交汇。他的眼睛被什么点亮了，微笑着，他略略点了下头。Jared转身去，看是否有其他人站在他的身后。

  那里空无一人。他就是在对 _Jared_ 点头。

  他吓了一跳，躲到了身旁的一位女士后面——这对于一个六英尺五的瘦男孩来说绝非易事——直到觉得那个人的注意已经从他身上转移，他才沿着那条人行道落荒而逃。Jared不需要任何数据来验证，他心里有底，自己这样一个笨拙的书呆子配不上那么完美，那么有才华，那么棒的男人。他是受虐狂才会迷恋上Jared。

  在他身后，西班牙乐风的单音停顿了，紧跟着的是四个有力的和弦。男人开始轻哼起那些歌词，嗓音里包裹着的性感韵味足以让Jim Morrison（摇滚歌星）脸红。

   _你好啊，我爱上了你。愿意告诉我你的名字吗？_

  那个晚上，Jared梦见了音乐，还有那双巧手，那双绿眼睛。

~~~~~

  第二天早上结束了工作之后，他考虑着要不要换一条不同的线路，但已经没有时间了。咖啡在手，他大步走在街道上，决心无视任何一位有可能会与他不期而遇的音乐家。

  但该来的总是会来，Jared绕过转角的那一瞬，他就弹奏起来。

   _你是谁？你是谁，你是谁，你是谁，你是谁？我在苏豪区的店门口醒来…（苏豪区，休斯敦大街南部，位于纽约市曼哈顿,因其独特的艺术文化，聚集的特色餐厅和精品店而闻名）_

  Jared嘴唇颤抖。这很聪明，不是吗？可他已经没有什么可以投进那个吉他盒里，他身上的现金全给了来咖啡店找他借钱还贷的Chad。冲动之下，Jared边走弯下腰，把他还冒着热气的，接近满杯的咖啡放在了人行道上。

  片刻的安静过后，“榛果！”那个男人喊道，“这是我的最爱！”

  他的嘴唇会在啜饮时覆上自己嘴唇留下的痕迹。这个想法让他的脊背颤抖起来。

  当他快步走开的时候，几句歌词就这么飘进了他的耳中。

   _如果太阳不再燃烧，我依然会爱着你…… _

  晚些时候，他搜索了这些歌词，发现他们来自Led Zeppelin的那首 _《Thank you》。_

~~~~~

  这变成了他日常生活的一部分，Jared总会多带一杯咖啡，在走过他身边时漫不经心地放在那个盒子旁。他从不回头看，只会等待着那个人停下原本的曲目，开始弹奏一些新的东西，一些只为他而弹的东西。

   _我并不是在抱怨，但我真心希望能找到我的真爱。_

  感谢上帝他有员工折扣，因为Jared的那些礼物都是非常精致的——有薄荷味白巧克力的，有加了姜奶油的，还有橘子味摩卡。

   _别记挂着心里的疑虑，Oh，别，我不着急，我会慢慢来，oh，别。_

  “所以，”男人在几周之后终于开口唤他，“你是Jared，对吗？”

  Jared转身，向后退了几步，看到男人举起杯子向他致意。Jared脸红了，意识到一定是Katie在那上面写上了他的名字。等会儿他就找她算账。

  “是的。”他脱口而出 ，他不敢相信他们竟然真的搭上话了。终于，搭上话了。他依然后退着，以他最小的步伐。

  “那么你呢？”

  “我是Jensen。Jensen Ackles。愿为您效劳。”

  “所以这些字是这么来的？”Jared指着那个吉他盒，上面装饰着银色的几个大字：Ackles的即兴之歌。（Acksidental Songs，谐音accidental songs）

  “是啊，”Jensen答道，用手挠了挠后颈的皮肤，“有点儿傻，对吧？乐队梦的破碎。”

  Jared踩在凹凸不平的人行道上，傻瓜似的走得跌跌撞撞。

  “无论做什么，你都会成就大事业的，”他回头大声喊，“你真的很了不起！”然后他飞快地转身，小跑着离开了。该死的，他还得上课呢。

  但在那之后，他们有了简短的交谈。他从中了解到，Jensen和自己一样，来自德克萨斯。他自己写歌，却从不在公众面前演奏它们。Jared承认他多半只听音乐榜单上排名前四十的歌，Jensen回以仰头大笑。

  Jared会带给他榛果咖啡，因为那是Jensen的最爱。

  Jensen会再次为他弹唱起另一支经典的摇滚乐。

~~~~~

  一天晚上，在清冷的秋风中，Jared和Genevieve手挽手地走在回家的路上。他们在当初分配到同一个学院时达成了协议，每周都要尽量一起吃晚餐。Jared心里很清楚为何一直没人来约 _他_ ，但他想不通为何Gen没有约会，照理说她身后应该有一大票追求者才是。尽管如此，多个伴还是不错的。

  Gen一路上都在谈论他们论文小组的事，但在经过Jensen的那个转角时，Jared再也无心听她说下去。现在对于做街头表演来说，太冷，也太晚了，但他就在那里，靠着墙，温柔地拨弄着琴弦。

  “我们可以叫外卖，亲爱的，或者你也可以亲自下厨，”Gen说道，“你知道的，我在厨房这块儿帮不上什么忙。我们需要去超市转转吗？”

  “随你。”他没有将Jensen的事告诉他任何一位朋友，除了Katie，仅仅是因为她对那些咖啡都去了哪里表示十分怀疑。Gen会喜欢他的，Jared现在就向Jensen介绍她。

  但当他抬起头时，他们面前的角落却只剩下一片寂静。Jensen消失了。

~~~~~

  Jensen第二天没有照常出现。第三天亦然。

  一周后，Jared不再带咖啡。

  一个月后，他不再对Jensen的出现抱有希望。

~~~~~

  十二月来了，气温开始骤降，能从早上的二十度一直跌到零度以下。雨夹雪的天气，夜色中还下着冰雹，感觉就像是身处于西伯利亚。回家的路上 ，Jared 把重心从一只脚换到另一只脚，等待着绿灯。这时，街对面废弃建筑物的门口阴影处有什么东西映入他的眼帘，那是一个蜷缩在长外套下，带着针织帽的人。看见一个避难的流浪汉并不稀奇，但他的旁边还靠着一个吉他盒，雨中的街灯下，看起来像是“Ackles的即兴之歌”的几个字，在Jared眼前闪着光。。

  Jared突然在雨中奔跑起来，顾不上任何飞驰而过的汽车。

  “Jensen？Jensen？”他不断呼喊着。但说真的，那把吉他可能是从Jensen那儿偷来的，或者只是被错放在了这个地方,一切可能都是Jared的幻觉。

  但，那就是Jensen。他看上去糟透了，就像是在这样的天气外面呆了太长的时间，苍白且颤抖着。

  “你怎么会在这儿，兄弟？”Jared问道，仿佛他们是朋友那般。仿佛Jensen并没有一言不发地就消失不见。

  “嗨，J-Jared。”Jensen结结巴巴地说，牙齿打着颤。

  “嗨。”Jared坐在他旁边的水泥地上，感觉就像坐在了一座冰山上，刺骨的寒意透过他的牛仔裤传来。他等待着。

  “最后一次见到你之后，我过得很不—不顺。收入变少了，我被赶出了公寓。”他耸了耸肩，“也许我得向南打道回府了。放—放弃音乐。”

  “你现在住哪里？”Jared问。

  Jensen又耸了耸肩。他的迟疑让Jared胃部揪紧了，比寒冷更令他痛苦。一切本不该这样。他鼓足勇气提出，“你应该到我家去住。至少在今晚。”

  “那你的女朋友怎么办？”

  Jared以为他听错了，凄厉的风声和车辆发出的噪音交织在他耳畔，但他想起了最后一次见到Jensen时的情景，他靠过去了一些。“我从没有什么女朋友，”他毫不含糊地说，“而且我也已经有几年没有交男朋友了。”他对上Jensen的凝视，然后伸出自己的手。

  即便有了Jared的帮助，Jensen走起路来都十分费力。

  Jared拿起那把吉他，他们蹒跚地沿着街道一路向前走去。

~~~~~

  当Jared把他扶进自己面积不算大的公寓时，Jensen仍在剧烈地发抖。Jensen看着Jared脱掉鞋子，但轮到他脱鞋的时候，他差点摔一跤。

  Jared及时托住了他。“小心。”

  “对—对不起”Jensen哑着嗓子说。

  “没什么可抱歉的。”Jared蹲下身，把他的靴子脱下来，鞋带因为沾满盐霜而冻得硬硬的。

  他的袜子也是如此。Jensen的脚冷得像冰块。他的牛仔裤也湿了，一些冰粒从上面落下来。Jared抬起头望向Jensen的脸，那双令Jared魂牵梦绕的嘴唇隐隐发蓝。

  _该死的，_ Jared责备自己。他站起身，拉起Jensen的手。“来吧，你得暖和起来。”

  Jared睡觉的地方离这里只有几步之遥，中间隔着玄关，旁边就是浴室的门。Jared领着Jensen进去，打开灯，把淋浴器调到最大。

  小小的四方形隔间里升腾起雾气。而Jensen只是站在那里，颤抖着。

  “你为什么不——”Jared含糊地指了指Jensen的衣服，“然后我会去拿些干的换洗衣物给你穿上。”Jared感觉到自己脸红了，他把脸转向淋浴器，把水温从滚烫调到温热，然后逃了出去。

  门的另一边，Jared双手抓紧柜子边缘，听到帘子被刷地一声拉上了。Jensen Ackles现在正赤裸的，在他的公寓里。这简直不可思议。

  他随意抓起一件运动服和长袖T恤，然后冒险进入浴室，把衣服搭在水池边缘 。

  “你需要一条—”但Jared话还没说完，Jensen就一把将浴帘拉了回来。“—毛巾吗？”他无法克制地看向Jensen的身体，从上到下。在目光触及到Jensen垂在腿间的阴茎时，他咬住了嘴唇。

  Jensen挑眉，接着抓住Jared胸前的T恤，猛地把他整个人拽进隔间，拽到喷头的正下方。

  他吻了Jared，温柔又小心。但Jared做不到像他那样，他已经等了这个吻太久了。水从他们身上流下，他在Jensen的嘴上笨拙而渴切地舔咬着。Jensen像嘲笑他的急切般突然伸出舌头，他的一只手缠绕在Jared的发间，而Jared的手则在Jensen温暖光滑的皮肤和背部修长的肌肉线条上流连，大胆地用手托住他曲线完美的臀部。

  Jensen的手指从Jared湿透的T恤上滑下，掠过他牛仔裤的裆部，轻轻拉扯着。“可以吗？这样？”Jensen呼吸着，从Jared的唇上呷水。

  “哦，上帝啊，拜托。”  Jared呻吟道，弓起背让他的肩膀撞上墙面。

  Jensen解开他的拉链，把牛仔裤从他大腿上剥下来。Jared硬得发疼，他感受到Jensen的抚摸，和花洒里喷出的水，抚过他的阴茎，从他的阴囊上滑落。Jensen正亲吻着他的脖子，把两人的阴茎一同握在手中，迅速又坚定地套弄，伴以肥皂来润滑。耳边是自己回荡在瓷砖表面的细微呻吟，和Jensen鼓励的低语，他感到一阵阵晕眩，却还是不顾一切地渴望着，他的臀急切地向前迎合Jensen的掌控，更加紧密地贴上Jensen炽热的肌肤。

  他拨开挡在眼前的几缕头发，低头望着Jensen的脸，他的睫毛上挂着水珠，嘴唇因轻吻而红肿。

 “让我看着你高潮。”Jensen低声说。

  Jared蜷在他怀里达到了高潮，精液从Jensen的腹肌上滑落。而Jensen也颤抖着射了出来，刺激性的气味弥漫在这厚重而潮湿的空气中。

  那一刻，他们埋在彼此的颈间呼吸，仍处在欢愉中的Jared发着抖。Jensen撤开身，把水关掉，试着帮Jared脱掉他已经湿透的衣服。但同时挤在一个隔间里的他们就像黏在彼此身上一样，Jared根本没法脱衣服。

  Jensen退出了隔间。Jared终于把自己的牛仔裤和T恤都脱了下来，但当他再回到浴室时，那里已经空无一人。

  Jared发现Jensen在客厅里徘徊，潮湿的衣物被他攥在手里。目光掠过Jared和他腰间的浴巾，Jensen向门口走去。

  “我该——也许我该走了？”

  Jensen的眉皱着。他似乎认为自己必须离开，而不是真心想离开。

  “可我更希望你留下来。”Jared柔声回答，在床上坐了下来，拍了拍他旁边的还空着的位置。

任由手上的东西都掉落在地板上，Jensen走过来坐下。而Jared，他的脑袋仍然昏昏沉沉，他大胆地把用手臂环过Jensen，然后搂紧他。

  Jensen叹息着，“我很抱歉你得——我——”他的声音渐渐低下去，轻得像是耳语，“我不知道现在该怎么做。”

  Jared想不出一首经典情歌，但他的脑海中突然浮现出从电台里听来的一首歌，姑且还能派上用场。他倚靠向Jensen。

   _和我在一起吧，_ Jared呢喃，努力找准曲调， _因为你就是我想要的一切。_ 当他意识到歌词需要做些一些改动的时候，他已经开始轻哼起来。 _这对我而言，就是爱情。_ 天啊，他刚刚真的这么唱了吗？他把脸埋在Jensen的肩膀处，接着唱下去。 _所以，亲爱的，请你留在我身边。_

  接下来是片刻的沉默。Jared忍不住偷偷地看了Jensen一眼。Jensen脸上的表情就像是他在经历了人生中最漫长的夜晚后，终于迎来了黎明。

  Jensen伸出手捧起Jared的脸，长满老茧的拇指抚过Jared的颧骨。“哇哦，”他咧开嘴，“你唱歌也太难听了。”

  让Jared胃部揪紧的不安，散开消失了。他瘫倒在枕头上，大笑着，“真的很烂，是吧？ ”

  Jensen伏到他身前，将他固定在床垫上，同时Jared伸手环住他。“我要和你定个协议，”Jensen说着，一一吻过Jared的眉毛，鼻子和下巴，“我来唱歌，你就负责在早上为我们准备咖啡。”

-END-

 


End file.
